deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuri VS Kanata Age
Description Chain Chronicle VS Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan! In a battle with those who tap into the darkest energy of their universe, which wields the greatest blade of darkness? Can the Volunteer Army's leader defeat the fallen ace of the S128 Platoon? Interlude (Official Death Battle Theme - Invader ) Wiz: Darkness, the primordial energy opposing light that corrupts its users. Boomstick: Or gives them the epic ability to blow shit up with magic laser shooting swords! Wiz: Yuuri, Captain of the Volunteer Army and future Commander of the Yggdra Alliance Boomstick: 'and Kanata Age, fallen ace of the S128 platoon and instructor of Team E601. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Yuuri (Chronicle of Fate - Chain Chronicle ) Wiz: In the peaceful land of Yggdra, the six main countries found themselves able to coexist peacefully. That was until, predictably, something bad happened. Boomstick: Yeah so out of nowhere a Black Army rose out of the ground, killed the Holy King and stole his entire kingdom thus leading the continent to a war against him that ended in their ultimate lack of interest and inability to do shit together. That escalated quickly! Wiz: Fantastic communication skills there guys. However as one would expect, someone soon came about to stop them, a child was motivated to stop the army when he was attacked just trying to live his life, and became the leader of a future army. Boomstick: Yuuri, the nicest god damn guy you'll ever meet. Wiz: Yuuri was motivated by seeing some random unnamed nobody do a flashy fireball attack, and trained for days on end to become the strongest knight he could. Boomstick: No really! He spent an entire year bashing a sword into a tree until it eventually toppled over! Wiz: Didn't he ever consider how blunt that sword was getting? Anyway, Yuuri was eventually ready to go and create his own army, along with his small sprite friend Pirika. Boomstick: What he thinks he'll get an army alongside that 2 inch insect girl? Wiz: Well, seeing as she's a fragment of the world's win personified as a mana summoning sprite... Boomstick: Wait what!? (Battle for Justice II - Chain Chronicle ) Wiz: Not that he necessarily needs ''Pirika to summon mana. Yuuri features an almost unnatural affinity for summoning mana to his side, even being able to call upon it when within a black mist that actively prevents all but one other member of his 500 member army from summoning mana. And when that includes wizards capable of destroying armies in a single shot, that's some strong mist. '''Boomstick: Not that he needs mana either, he's perfectly capable of easily picking up most people even when they're struggling like crazy and carrying a stockpile of guns on their backs, and knocked out the monstrous Zaren, a knight nearly twice his size.' Wiz: He regularly crosses blades with the Black Knight, a soldier capable of overpowering Lephret. Lephret is a giant 7'2 knight who wields a hammer with a head 2 thirds her size. Assuming a steel composition and scaling to her height, the cylindrical head on its own would have a mass of 47,318.4kg or 104,319 pounds. Boomstick: And he's not only been able to match the Black Knight but often surpass him, and the Black Knight overpowered Lephret with almost no effort! Wiz: He's pretty fast too, able to match and outclass Freed, a knight whos strikes are faster than the fastest falcon. For comparison, the dive of the Peregrine Falcon has been clocked at 389 km/h or 242mph, and Yuuri was able to outspeed multiple strikes each moving at that speed, even defeating Freed at the end. Boomstick: With that sort of attack power, he's been able to take out many impressive combatants, like Rafalgar, a forest sprite who rules over an entire species who focus on nothing but combat, and Shuza, who leads one of nine territories that each focus solely on beating each other up. Wiz: But part of that is also due to his uncanny durability. For being within the game's least durable melee class, he sure does take a lot of punishment. Boomstick: He's survived being pummelled by Golems, Goblins, Giant Golems, Gianter Golems, Wizards, Earth Sprites, Fire Sprites, Forest Sprites, all the Sprites, Dragons, Elder Dragons, Black Knight Demons, Regular Demons and even Rampaging Chocolate! That's cooking my nana would be proud of. Wiz: Evil, better looking than it is and easily able to kill you. Seems right. Boomstick: Yea-Hey! Wiz: He's gotten up after being beaten so badly he could barely see, fought within a desert that most characters have to be half naked in to survive while wearing full clothes Boomstick: That sounds like heaven! How do I go there? Wiz: By travelling through several extremely dangerous dungeons, dealing with three wizards who could each reduce you to dust and taking on several hoards of Wizardmen. Boomstick: Oh... and Yuuri did those things? Wiz: Yes, yes he did. (Battle Boss - Chain Chronicle ) Wiz: He was even struck so hard he went flying away and caused a massive explosion, and he was up moments later. And he survived a massive fall down a chasm. Boomstick: He's outskilled Yoshitsugu, Shuza's second in command, world renowned swordmaster of slaughter Teresa, master assassin Angelica, the silver wolf goddess' warrior Barienna, and at one point even himself! Wiz: He has consistently managed to block and defend surprise strikes from combatants like Febrya, Wayne and most impressively Deed herself, who we already mentioned. Boomstick: He wields two primary pieces of equipment, a buckler capable of blocking strikes from demons, and any number of swords. Wiz: For this battle in particular Yuuri will be equipped with the Black Knight's Sword, as it becomes his primary weapon after defeating the Black Knight and is canonically what he uses in Parts 2 and 3 of Chain Chronicle. Boomstick: He can enhance his attacks with that mana stuff from before, which is where he gets his abilities. Wiz: His primary ability is the Dash Blade, which uses one mana for 5 times the damage of a regular attack and performs knockback Boomstick: He can amp up the Dash Blade with an unknown amount of mana to perform a more explosive flaming version too. Wiz: Assuming he reaches this heat due ot the speed of the maneuver and his clothes are made of leather, Yuuri would have to move at around Mach 12 to reach that sort of ignition. Boomstick: But seeing as he's never reached that speed before it's probably just some magical thingymabob that does it Wiz: Right... for 3 mana however, he can perform the far more powerful Chronoblade, which does 13 times the damage of his regular attacks and performs knockback like the Dash Blade Boomstick: The passive Light of Bonds allows him to increase his attack power by 20% against other strong opponents like bosses and characters, and his inspiration heals 5% of his health every 30 seconds. Conveniently the same time he regains mana when not actively summoning it. (Battle for Justice - Chain Chronicle ) Wiz: But his ultimate ability lies within him when using the Black Knight's Sword. At the cost of only one mana, Yuuri can transform into the Black Knight himself. Not the same Black Knight mind you, but a purified version. Boomstick: He can also become the Black Knight by allowing himself to be possessed by the blackness and transforming into a demon, but with his sword he can channel the power in a usable and safe form. You can tell because his eyes are blue and not red! Wiz: In this form he doesn't just get to retain his power, but gets a 40% power increase atop the 20% he'd get fighting a strong opponent, a 30% speed increase, and a 25% damage reduction buff. He also gets a much more powerful shield that can block attacks with ease. Boomstick: He also becomes completely immune to the magic from characters such as Eireneus, who can blow up hundreds of soldiers in just a few blast, and Velnar who destroyed a massive golem with a single attack. Wiz: He is also able to use his sword to fire beams of black energy that detonate on impact, and can fly for as long as he's in the form. Boomstick: Unfortunately he can only use the controllable form for 2 minutes, but that doesn't matter when he can just use 2 mana to perform the Chronobreaker: Abyss. Wiz: Chronobreaker: Abyss does 3 times his normal attack damage to the area directly in front of him, and then 16.8 times damage to anybody directly in front of him. This does however return him to his base form, but most things aren't going to take a hit of that level. Boomstick: With all these abilities, he's done some pretty crazy things. Like slicing a monster several times his size in half with one swing, winning a world class tournament alongside some chick named Freya, matched the strategic skills of Holy Guard Captain Wayne who's known by many as one of the greatest commanders on Yggdra, taught a mage with no physical muscle to become a better fighter despite not using magic himself, fought from midday to past dusk without getting fatigued, and even rebuilt most of a city for an entire day before he even passed out. Wiz: But none of that matches his ultimate accomplishment, defeating the Black King. The Black King is the embodiment of darkness, and wields more power than someone who can literally erase things from existence. And he did this with a normal sword while within the Black King's own dimension mind you. Boomstick: Unfortunately he's a little too trusting and sensitive, making him less aggressive as a fighter unless a reason to battle arises, and he lacks any defence against magical attacks or ranged weapons. Wiz: Not that it matters apparently as he tanked a shot from Claudia, who destroyed an entire squadron of magic resistant troops with nothing but fireballs. And Yuuri had just triggered her ultimate berserk button too. Boomstick: Because consistency is for the weak apparently Yuuri: Grab the Light! Kanata Age (Sky Wizards Academy Ending Theme) Boomstick: So, picture this. In Mistgun, a big floating city, humanity find themselves fighting giant demonic beetles that erase the people they kill from the memories of anyone who doesn't have magic Wiz: That's oddly specific but not wrong, the insects would've been the end of humanity as we know it were it not for the advent of Wizards. Boomstick: Wizards are exactly what you'd think, magic knights with giant gun swords that shoot magic laser beams. What that's ''not ''what you were thinking? Well what the heck's wrong with you then!? Wiz: And the famous Black Master Swordsman of the S128 Team, the Ace of the school and the one labelled as Kronos is... some 17 year old kid. Boomstick: Kanata Age is the greatest swordsman and wizard of Mistgun Academy, and also the greatest traitor apparently Wiz: Well, based on a misunderstanding. During one battle against the insects, his ally and totally not love interest Yuri Boomstick: Ha! Like that other guy Wiz: Fell from the sky, and Kanata decided to lure away the insects and fight them on alone. Since then he refused to fight, and became known as the traitor. Boomstick: Not that it was a smart move, seeing as he then got obliterated by a big green laser. The end! Wiz: or it would've been if not for... well we don't know but he survived and generally became a lazy guy who never did anything of note. Boomstick: Until he was assigned to be the instructor of the E601 Squadron, a squad so terrible they lost all of their fights and are generally considered the worst team... ever. Wiz: As their instructor he was tasked with seeing that they win the Mistgun Tournament, and... He did just that (Sky Wizards Academy OP ) Boomstick: And all because he was a damn good leader Wiz: Kanata naturally has incredible analytical skill, he was able to identify the weaknesses and advantages of each member of his team, and also his totally not love interest Yuri. He recognised and assisted each of them until they became a reasonably powerful squad who even won the tournament with his strategies. Boomstick: This would mean nothing if he didn't also pack some serious firepower behind him. Wiz: Kanata wields The Sword of Destruction Gladius, a Magic Cannon Sword that can blow up multiple insects with a single shot. Boomstick: It can also channel his magic into a big boom laser called the Strike Blaster, a one shot blast that uses a large supply of magic to blow the crap out of everything. Wiz: Kanata often uses Blackhawk, a custom made hovercraft three times as fast as others, to fly around the battlefield, and prefers to use the small combat knife Main Gauche when Gladius is not required. Boomstick: While he's not got much for strength or speed, he has been known to fight on even after sustaining multiple cuts all over his body Wiz: However Kanata's real power lies in his Black Aura, a dark energy that slowly saps away at his life force that has an origin in the very insects he battles. With it he can move faster than the eye can see and dodge laser blasts. Boomstick: And fire a giant laser beam that can cause an explosion bigger than the flying city itself! Wiz: He even fought off someone else who had the Black Aura, but ended up getting pretty badly taken down. Boomstick: His final technique allows him to speed up his body to insane levels at the cost of most of his magic, but he can only use it four times in one day. Wiz: Kanata was able to beat Real without much effort, and Real was taking down A class wizards at that point, and holds more power than his entire team combined. Boomstick: And Misora alone can blow away an entire team with one shot! Wiz: However, he has one major weakness. His stamina. Kanata can only use so much magic or dark energy at once before passing out, and often avoids battle because of it. Boomstick: But what does that matter when he can just blow you away with a single shot? Kanata: Didn't I mention that? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are ready and the weapons are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Happy Theme - Chain Chronicle ) Pirika: '''Yuuuuuriiii! I'm hungry! The little sprite fluttered around, while annoying her words carried weight. The Volunteer Army hadn't a good meal in weeks, nothing new, but something annoying. Yuuri scratched his nose nervously, then happened upon a poster nearby, 'New Tournament! Mistgun's best challenge all comers!' Yuuri picked it off the wall. Thoughts ran through his mind but his eyes met the large sum of 1000 silver pieces listed at the bottom. That was enough to sell him, enough money to buy meals for his army several times over. Hours past and eventually Yuuri was brought to his first opponent. Kanata stood within the halls near the entry to the arena. '''Kanata: '''Alright, watch what I do and see if you can identify the strategies I use against my opponent. '''Rico: Hmph, why should a goddess such as myself be concerned with the strategies you u- Misora: '''Oh whatever, just watch him. Kanata gave a small chuckle and a little pat from him fell atop Misora's head. '''Lecty: Are... are you sure you'll be ok? Kanata: '''Don't worry, I'll be fine. Kanata walked out unto the arena. Yuuri looked at him curiously, and Kanata replied with a blank look. '''Announcer: Alright! Today we've got an all-star battle for you! Yuuri! The captain of the Volunteer Army will battle it out against Kanata Age! AKA Kronus! Few people clapped, but there was enough to utter small "yeah" shout from the stands. Neither Yuuri nor Kanata seemed to care. Announcer: 'Aha..ha... ahem. Anyway... Get set! Get ready! FIGHT! (Mamorishi Mono - GARO Honoo no Kokuin ) Yuuri exploded off the ground, immediately swinging his sword down past Kanata, who had managed a narrow dodge. '''Kanata: '(He's fast, but I don't sense any magic in him. He must be suppressing it) Kanata took out Main Gauche and swung at Yuuri's chest. The captain managed a swift block, and thrust kicked Kanata away from him. Kanata took out Blackhawk and walked onto it, quickly taking off to the sky. Yuuri looked up bemused and confused, but quickly used his speed to run up the side of the tall arena, jumping off with a shockwave and slamming Kanata mid-air. Kanata lost control for barely a moment before he quickly turned the tide and delivered a series of quick slashes from Main Gauche across Yuuri's body. With a resounding thud Yuuri found himself lying in a crater. Determination led him to push himself back to his feet. '''Kanata: (Why didn't he fly? Does he have no magic at all? Wait, no,) Kanata's thoughts were intercepted when Yuuri began to glow with red mana across his hand. Yuuri raised his sword and then launched off the ground. Y'uuri: '''Grab the Light! Kanata was slammed clean out of the sky, and barely caught himself with Blackhawk before he collided with the floor. Yuuri managed to land just fine and leapt forth, Kanata was able to block the coming flurry of strikes and get behind Yuuri. Kanata swung Main Gauche, but found it removed from his hand from a quick swipe by Yuuri. '''Kanata: '(Figures, I should've known he'd be too strong for that from the moment we started) Kanata drew forth Gladius and viciously hammered Yuuri into the nearby wall. Kanata: Stay down, this battle is over. Yuuri didn't respond, but merely began to glow all over his body. Yuuri: Reach for the light! Yuuri launched out with the Chronoblade as Kanata swung Gladius with all of his strength. Their strikes collided with ample force, yet Kanata found himself launched backwards. Kanata: '''You're good, but this battle is already won. Kanata pointed Gladius straight at Yuuri. '''Kanata: Strike Blaster. A thunderous blast erupted, one of which Yuuri was barely able to avoid the direct shot of. The following explosion caught Yuuri off guard and buried him in the rubble of the wall. Kanata: Didn't I mention that? As the dust slowly settled, a rock went flying into Kanata's head, but bounced off harmlessly. Kanata: '''Hm? Yuuri got up from the rubble, and regained some of his lost health. '''Yuuri: '''You're holding back, don't bother. I'll defeat you at your best. '''Kanata: You don't want to see me at my best Yuuri: That's wrong, show me the strength of your bonds! Kanata: '''(What's with this guy?) Yuuri raised his sword, glowing red again. '''Yuuri: Reach for the Light! Kanata quickly raised Gladius and blocked the attack, but was not prepared for the series of sword swings that followed and sent him reeling back. Kanata: '''(I can't lose in front of my students, I have to...) ...Hey students! Make sure whatever you do, never do something this stupid Team E601 looked at each other concerned. Kanata slowly began to glow purple and black, energy overtook him, and in a moment he slammed Yuuri straight into the air and delivered a flurry of vicious strikes that brought him to crash into the floor yet again. '''Yuuri: '''This is so I can protect everyone... (Raphael Gaia Shoukan - GARO Honoo no Kokuin ) Yuuri stabbed his sword into the ground and opened his arms wide for the dark energies to take him. The sword exploded with black magic and he tore it from the floor as the newly formed Black Knight. '''Kanata: An interesting ability, but it means nothing. Kanata pointed his Gladius at Yuuri, but in a flash Yuuri was suddenly in front of him, and Kanata smacked him away just as quickly. Yuuri roared with power as he began to hover in the air. Kanata: '''It seems you ''can fly, ''interesting. Kanata and Yuuri launched at each other, clashing blades for several seconds as the intense shockwaves rippled throughout the stadium, tearing apart the ground they had long left and nearly killing the crowd with the massive cracks that erupted in the stands. Eventually Kanata released his speed increase and easily got behind Yuuri to slam him into said stands. Yuuri pointed his sword and fired a blast of black magic that exploded in Kanata's face, slamming him into the stands opposite. '''Kanata: It can't be helped... Yuuri: Grab the Light!! Kanata pointed Gladius and fired all of his energy into one final blast. Yuuri launched himself forwards, stabbing straight into the blast. The explosion detonated and the two opposing forces detonated the entirety of Mistgun. Kanata found himself falling straight down, crashing onto a piece of the falling city, his aura gone and his breath taken too. He glimpsed momentarily his friends flying out of the rubble. Yuuri however found himself back in his base form clutching a wound on his side, barely balanced on a separate piece of rubble. Kanata used what little strength he had to stand. Kanata: '''(Don't worry guys...) I'm still going to win this! (Imperial Code - Blazblue ) Yuuri pushed off and clashed his blade with Kanata. The two briefly bounced across different pieces of debris as they furiously slammed their swords into each other's weapons. The clashes slowly grew weaker and weaker until the two found themselves sliding off their ground and falling with little to nothing left below them. Kanata's Blackhawk caught him mid fall and began to hover as Kanata lay face first on the device, trying to control his hyperventilating. '''Kanata: Didn't I tell you? I already... Yuuri found his way to one of the smaller pieces of debris below him. His body started to ignite itself, the fires exploding everything around him and launching his body straight at Kanata. Yuuri: Reach for the Light!!! Yuuri impaled Kanata straight through the chest, and the following explosion reduced Age into a splatter of blood and pieces that flew straight up. Yuuri caught himself on Blackhawk and lay on it as the remains of Mistgun fell past him into the ground below. The Blackness: (You killed an innocent city you know, you're just one step closer to your true self...) Yuuri looked at his own hand, the realisation of what he and Kanata's shared determination to win had brought upon the innocents around him. The despair clowded his mind as he floated back down to ground. KO! Yuuri cried in a corner, consolidated by his army while Team E601 found themselves sobbing over Kanata's grave, Gladius lying beside it. Results (Victory Theme - Chain Chronicle ) Wiz: While Kanata and Yuuri had many impressive feats, in the end Yuuri simply held a few select advantages. Boomstick: First off, most of their scaling feats don't actually affect their chance at a victory. Kanata may have more power than Misa, but Yuuri has tanked hits from Claudia, both Misa and Claudia have taken down hoards of people in single shots. Yuuri may have more power than Yoshitsugu who is extremely skilled, but Kanata was able to beat Real who took down other incredibly powerful wizards on his own. However almost all of Yuuri's feats we mentioned aren't even a factor, rather it's those few important ones that give him the win. Wiz: In terms of strength it was no real contest, Yuuri massively outclassed Kanata in terms of brute force, and his several techniques make it even more ridiculous. Boomstick: But Kanata can shoot massive explosions! Couldn't he instakill Yuuri? Wiz: Potentially, but there's more going on than it seems. First off, it's quite obvious that hitting Yuuri with such a widely telegraphed attack is going to be really difficult, he can swing around that sword at over 389km/h, and move at speeds faster than his own sword swings. With his Black Knight form he's even able to swing at 505.7km/h. Boomstick: However, that's not the real problem, the real problem comes from all these calculations I don't understand Wiz: *sighs* calculating the acceleration of Freed's swings and how fast they'd accelerate if they moved 1 metre at the speed she can swing, mind you it's quite clear she swung at full pace based on her words, and calculating that acceleration along with Yuuri's previous ability to have more impact strength than Lephret. It can be assumed that Yuuri can swing with at least 0.6 megatons of force. Boomstick: However, that's assuming his maximum output is that of a relaxed Black Knight. If we assume the Black Knight's half arsed attempt against Lephret was able to overpower her with say, only ten percent of his strength, then Yuuri can swing with 6.4 megatons of force! And would you believe that Kanata's explosion is equally as powerful? Wiz: Now yes, Kanata can fly faster than laser-like attacks, however we don't actually know the speed of these attacks as they are not actually lasers, but magical in nature. Other magical blasts clearly move slower than light speed, so it's wrong to assume these lasers also move at a comparable pace. Boomstick: And besides, if we assume he can move that fast then why not assume Yuuri can move at Mach 12? ''' Wiz: Most importantly, Kanata's primary weakness is far easier to exploit than Yuuri's. Yuuri's lack of magic resistance is difficult to utilise without prior knowledge, and Kanata's Black Aura is not magical in nature. However Kanata's weak stamina is far easier to use against him. '''Boomstick: Besides, Kanata has also been injured by normal weapons even with his Black Aura, while Yuuri clearly gets a massive durability advantage as the Black Knight. Wiz: That's not even mentioning how they did against their respective final opponents. Kanata was unable to defeat Real without the help of his allies, while Yuuri single handily managed to take down the Black King. Boomstick: And who is stronger? Real or the Black King? Well Real was killed by a spear that cuts at the atomic level, while the Black King was more powerful than even Lilith, a character who can just choose to erase people and Black Army units from existence. Pretty clear cut that one. Wiz: And while Kanata could take the advantage in flight early on, not only is that something Yuuri has overcome before, but as the Black Knight it's not even a factor, as he too is capable of sustained flight. Boomstick: Yuuri is also capable of healing himself, and is a far superior leader and strategist. As for weapons and defence, both were fairly matched though. Wiz: While Kanata most likely has an advantage in his ability to control the battle's pace and speed, his inferior strength, durability, stamina and skill just made it too difficult for him to win. Boomstick: Mr. Age just kan-ata get the victory Wiz: The winner is Yuuri Trivia *The main connection between these character's is that they're the main aces of their teams who wield powerful black swords and use the dark powers of the main antagonists of their franchises to empower themselves Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Nemesisfan Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018